


If the Compass Breaks Then Follow Your Heart

by Kaysa



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble Sequence, First Time, M/M, Multi, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysa/pseuds/Kaysa
Summary: Every first time is different
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Ray Toro, Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Ray Toro/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	If the Compass Breaks Then Follow Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I started about half a dozen WIPs since the last time I posted, but I finally did it, I finished something! Woo!!

Their first time happened not long after Frank had joined the band. He'd watched Ray play and immediately known that he wanted him. After testing the waters with some subtle flirting – and Frank could be surprisingly subtle – he came right out with his proposition. Ray was surprised at first, but not averse, and even though he blushed when he agreed, he wasn't shy when they fucked. Frank was patient, kind, and gentle, telling Ray how to touch him and how good he was making him feel. After that, playing and writing together was just as fun and easy for them.

* * *

Frank was really into Gerard's onstage vibe, but he was even more into the whole 'shy and pretty' thing he had going on when he shrugged off his stage persona. He wanted to give them time, but after a particularly intense Bullets gig, he couldn't stop himself. They were both still covered in show sweat and road grime when he begged Gerard to let him blow him. He expected Gerard to get shy, but was pleasantly surprised when he didn't hold back as he fucked Frank's mouth, telling him how well he was taking his cock and moaning without shame.

* * *

Their actual first time was a hook up in a club's bathroom stall before they knew each other, but Frank and Mikey's real first time was years later. They'd been living together for three months when they found out they were into similar stuff and decided to give the whole friends with benefits thing a try. They liked and were attracted to each other, but not in love. That made it easier to have an open conversation about what they wanted and needed. It was comfortable and easy and they barely even noticed when they slipped into a proper relationship.

* * *

When Ray and Gerard had their first time, they were so absolutely and cloyingly in love that they couldn't hide their feelings from anyone. They both felt like they were fucking teenagers again and Gerard ended up blowing Ray after an honest to God coffee date. He was eager and so fucking pretty that Ray couldn't keep himself from petting his face and his hair and telling him how beautiful and amazing he was. Afterward, he jerked Gerard off while kissing him deeply and the only things missing from their picture perfect scene were the fucking rose petals and candles.

* * *

After Gerard got sober, his therapist helped him bring more structure into his life and be more honest with himself and the people around him. Admitting to Mikey that he was in love with him was probably not what she'd had in mind, but it was what Gerard did. Their first time felt like the last missing puzzle piece between them, like everything suddenly making sense and falling into place. They spent ages just exploring each other's bodies with gentle, reverent touches and even more time kissing, then rubbing off against each other, their faces wet with both their tears.

* * *

Neither of them could tell why it had taken them this long, but when Ray and Mikey had their first time, it was after years, when they'd been through more ups and downs then they cared to remember. They'd learned to trust and depend on each other – Ray giving Mikey security and stability and Mikey getting Ray out of his head when he got caught up in his perfectionism. They appeared in the lobby hand in hand the next morning and Frank greeted them with a smirk and a nod while Gerard smiled softly and pressed kisses to their cheeks.


End file.
